nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Rynagh o'Mordah
Datei:Samofeast.png "Out, damned spot! out, I say!—One: two: why, then, 'tis time to do't.—Hell is murky!—Fie, my lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?" Lady Macbeth Die siebzehnjährige Priesterin Samhaoir (gesprochen: Sameer) ist das jüngste Kind von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade und glühende Anhängerin des heiligen Lichts und des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Bis vor wenigen Monaten war sie Feldscherin in Tyrs Hand und hat während der Belagerung durch die schwarze Feste Acherus dort ausgeharrt. Als sie vor Angst starr und ausgebrannt in ihrer Kammer gefunden wurde, entschied die Ordensführung von Tyrs Hand, sie zu evakuieren und zurück in die Obhut ihres Vaters zu entlassen. Nun, verheiratet mit dem Ritter und Baron Dunrik of Eastvale, schlägt Samhaoir ein neues Kapitel in ihrer Geschichte auf - als Baronin Samhaoir of Eastvale. Allgemeines Fähigkeiten Samhaoir ist eine in Blut und Schweiß ausgebildete Feldscherin. Mehr Fleischerin und Knochenbrecherin, als wirkliche Ärztin. Ihre Weihe zur Priesterin liegt nun einige Zeit zurück und sie hat bis dato kaum irgendwelche Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich gezeigt oder angewendet. Ihre Talente scheinen sich andernorts zu zeigen. Rhetorik und Etikette sind bei Samhaoir stark ausgeprägt, auch wenn ihr das diplomatische Geschick eines Robin von Baskerville abzugehen scheint und sie zu endgültigeren Lösungen neigt. Seit einiger Zeit beschäftigt sich Samhaoir eingehend mit den Ingenieurskünsten und verschiedenen Belagerungstechniken, zudem hat sie Bücher über Strategie und Taktik in ihren Bücherregalen in Eastvale Manor stehen. Charakter Die junge Frau ist streng, hart und äußerlich gefühlskalt. Eine Fanatikerin, wie sie im Buche steht. Ihr persönliches Wohlergehen und das anderer, liegen ihr nur insoweit am Herzen, wie es den Zielen des Kreuzzuges dienlich erscheint - sehr zum Leidwesen ihres Vaters und einiger anderer Ordensmitglieder. Samhaoir gehen Ordnung, Disziplin, Hierarchie und Befehle über alles. Es sind klare Dinge, die keinen Raum zum nachdenken oder grübeln lassen. Enge persönliche Bindungen sind ihr ein Greuel, auch wenn der harte Panzer an und wann Sprünge bekommt und das Mädchen zeigt, das sie eigentlich noch ist. Bereits vor der Heirat mit Dunrik ist sie ruhiger und ausgeglichener geworden - aber Gnade dem, der ihren Ärger und Unmut erregt. Aussehen Samhaoir ist im Gegenzug zu ihrem Vater fast winzig. Kaum 160cm groß und als dürr zu bezeichnen. Ihr Blick und ihre Züge sind hart, ihre Augen leer. Ihre Haut wirkt hauchdünn und durchscheinend. Das rotblonde Haar, mit dem sie in Sturmwind ankam, hat sich weiß verfärbt und wurde letztlich von ihr in Gold eingefärbt. Sie trägt fast nur hochgeschlossene Kleider und ihre Finger sind unter Handschuhen verborgen. Seit ihrer Verlobung und anschließenden Heirat mit Dunrik of Eastvale hat sich ihr Auftreten leicht gewandelt. Das Scharlachrot in ihrer Kleidung ist weitestgehend verschwunden und Blautöne herrschen nun vor, die wohl die engere Bindung an das Königreich Sturmwind und das Haus Eastvale symbolisieren sollen. Geschichte Lordaeron Über Samhaoir ist nur wenig bekannt. Das sie aus Lordaeron und von der Familie Lightblade abstammt, ist hinlänglich bekannt und offensichtlich. In Herdweiler geboren und aufgewachsen, verliert sie über die Jahre hinweg ihre Mutter und ihre beiden Brüder. Ihren Vater Cathalan kennt und sieht sie kaum. Als jüngstes Kind und Tochter, fallen ihr anfangs weder Erbe noch hochtrabende Aufgaben zu. Schule und Ausbildung langweilen die junge Samhaoir, auch wenn sie Wissen und Studium nicht ablehnt und sich als wahre Leseratte entpuppt. Erst ein alter Freund ihres Vaters, den sie bei einem Abendessen im Heim der Familie kennen lernt und mit ihm über Briefe zu korrespondieren beginnt, weckt ihr Feuer und als sie die Erlaubnis bekommt, bei ihm als Novizin in die Lehre zu gehen, willigt sie dankbar ein und entflieht dem goldenen Käfig ihres Hauses. Tyrs Hand Über ihre Zeit in Tyrs Hand schweigt sie sich weitestgehend aus. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Ihre leeren Augen und ihr hartes Auftreten in solch jungen Jahren, deuten jedoch darauf hin, dass sie bereits zu viel erlebt und gesehen hat. Nach offiziellen Angaben, ist ihr Mentor in Tyrs Hand ums Leben gekommen, als die Nekropole über Neu-Avalon erschien. Sturmwind Samhaoir hasst Sturmwind. Kein Tag ist seit ihrer Ankunft in Sturmwind vergangen, an dem sie nicht etwas gefunden hätte, worüber sie lästern oder sich anderweitig das Maul hätte zerreissen können. Für sie ist Sturmwind ein einziges großes Sündenbabel, das mit Feuer und Stahl vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt werden sollte. Sie will zurück an die Front, drängt mit Worten zu Kampfmissionen in die nördlichen Länder Azeroths und saugt jede Information, die sie aus Sturmwind und zurück in die Schlacht führen könnte, auf, um sie in einen Schlachtplan oder eine Aufgabe zu verwandeln, die sie der Ordensführung vorlegt. Sie scheint besessen davon zu sein. Der Gebirgspass der Totenwinde Die Wünsche ihres Vaters missachtend, schließt sich Samhaoir den Truppen der Scharlachroten Faust an, die eine Blockade im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde errichten, um die von Schattenanbetern eroberte Feste Nethergarde zu belagern. Operationen Aufgrund ihrer zeitraubenden Studien schafft die junge Priesterin es nicht, sich in die Operation Silberwald und die Dämmerung über Dunkelhain einzubringen und studiert neidisch und neugierig die eingehenden Berichte. Heiraten? Der Ritter Dunrik of Eastvale hält um Samhaoirs Hand an. Das Arrangement zwischen den Häusern Lightblade und Eastvale, soll die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen Sturmwind und der Scharlachroten Faust verbessern. Heiraten! Am 29. Juni heiratet Samhaoir Lightblade den Ritter Dunrik of Eastvale. Bemerkungen Vater und Tochter scheinen ein eher distanziertes Verhältnis zueinander zu haben. Samhaoir kommt jedenfalls nicht umhin, ihren Vater in der Öffentlichkeit mit Mylord oder Lordkommandant anzusprechen oder zu betonen, dass sie nicht ihr Vater ist und sich ihr Ansehen selbst erarbeiten will. Auch mit ihrer Stiefmutter Cathain verbindet Sam keine engere Bindung. Mehr als Höflichkeiten scheinen sie nicht auszutauschen. Nach Cathains Verschwinden/Tod und nachdem ihr Vater sich mit Courtney Abercrombie neu verlobte, hat Sam zum ersten mal eine engere Bindung zu einer der Liebschaften ihres Vaters aufgebaut. Ihre ständigen Begleiter sind eine Reitgerte und eine Pistole von einem Kaliber, die wohl einen Oger im gestreckten Galopp aufhalten könnte. Dazu kommt das Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres Vaters - die Familienbüchse, eine zweifläufige und schwere Schrotflinte. Zitate - Das Licht fordert es! ''- Schießt. Das ist ein verdammter Befehl!'' ''- Er hat nicht zugehört...'' ''- Ich brauche keinen Schlaf.'' ''- Halten wir einmal fest. Ihr stammt aus dem Silberwald. Hattet Kontakt mit Untoten. Hörtet von irgendeinem Fluch. Und Eure Eltern sind aus Gilneas. Soso...'' Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust